callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Order
"Executive Order" is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops, set in Baikonur, USSR. The player controls Alex Mason, whilst carrying out a mission in a cosmodrome facility. The mission takes place on November 17, 1963. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Terrance Brooks *Grigori Weaver *Lev Kravchenko Level briefing Presidential Order# 8-5. Designate: ZULU Baikonur, U.S.S.R.: Intel Dragovich and Ascension group on site. Mason, Woods and Bowman have orders to eliminate all threats by any means necessary. 0700 hrs November 17, 1963 Walkthrough The player starts out as Alex Mason with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight and a Python with Speed Reloader. Mason then follows Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting stabbed in his left eye by Kravchenko, follow Woods to the pipeline down below. A helicopter will fly overhead, and you will need to crouch down out of sight by the pipeline. After the helicopter flies away, follow Woods around the pipeline and sneak up on two Russians to steal their uniforms. To perform this task, the player will be armed with the unique karambit knife and will ram it into one of the Russian's head, the other being handled by Woods. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment and disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK47 w/ ACOG and proceed with the mission. After walking a short distance, Mason witnesses Bowman and Brooks killing two other Spetznaz soldiers, whereupon Mason joins up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the comm building, once Bowman and Brooks have dealt with the two guards at the door, fight your way up this three-story building to the roof - before you climb the ladder to the roof however, there's a collectible intel on the third floor. After you dispose of the three guards on the roof, Woods will introduce Mason to the Crossbow with explosive bolts, use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker window to launch a zipline, which you'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After a cutscene, Mason now proceeds on-foot to the Soyuz 2 launch control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than five minutes underway. Fight your way to the bunker, and when you arrive, Woods will instruct you to plant a C4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell you to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now the team proceeds into the underground facility, where stiff opposition and use of Willy Pete smoke grenades for cover is strongly recommended. There's a command center on the player's right, right after the player past through the computer room, with the third and final intel collectible for this level. Note that after the computer room, enemy waves are nonstop, but thin out considerably after the first wave, making a steady advance highly advisable. Mason then follows the hallway with Weaver and Woods until the mission ends. Video Walkthrough aZZYu_PFxXQ Transcript Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 7:' (1/3) - Located on the third floor of the communications building, on the table to the right that is under 4 TVs and a golden emblem. *'Intel No. 8:' (2/3) - Located in the far left corner of the rocket's control room, on top of a computer. *'Intel No. 9:' (3/3) - Located in the 2nd control room in the underground hallways, on top of some computers and in front of a sculpture on a wall. Intel_1_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Achievements/Trophies A Safer Place (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Executive Order" on any difficulty. Cold Warrior (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Operation 40", "Vorkuta", and "Executive Order" on Veteran. Gallery Eo1dotpicweaver.png|Concept art of the rocket EO2dotpicweaver.png|Concept art of the interior of the facility baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance. Comms-Building.jpg|Baikonur's comm tower view from the binoculars. Approaching-Guards.jpg|Sneaking up on guards featuring the Karambit Knife. Hiding_the_Bodies_Executive_Order_BO.png|Hiding the bodies Soyuz2-BeforeTakeoff.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off. Watching-Soyuz2.jpg|Valkyrie rocket's impromptu field trial. Valkyrie-Soyuz2.jpg|Valkyrie rocket catching up with Soyuz-2. Soyuz2-BigBoom.jpg|The Soyuz-2 is destroyed. KravtchenkoEO.jpg|Kravchenko on the radio. Executive Order Jets.jpg|MiG-21s in the mission. Soyuz2 close.jpg|A closer image of Soyuz 2. Weaver_Executive_Order.jpg|Weaver, now with one less eye. Woods Attacking an Armored Vehicle.jpg|Woods stealing a BTR-40 Regurgitating Weaver.jpg|Weaver throwing up at the end of the mission Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission. Bowman_full_body_shot_wielding_Ak47_Executive_Order.JPG|Bowman dressed up as a Spetsnaz soldier. Woods Executive Order BO.png|Woods near the launch site. The sign literally reads "Danger! No passage." Weaver rescue BO.png|Rescuing Weaver. Disguised Woods BO.png|Woods diguised as a Soviet soldier. Trivia Walkthrough Video:Call_of_duty_Black_ops_-_Out_of_mission_Executive_Order|How to escape the boundaries of this mission Video:Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_Walkthrough_HD_Mission_4_Executive_Order_1_2|Executive Order 1/2 Video:Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_Walkthrough_HD_Mission_4_Executive_Order_2_2|Executive Order 2/2 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer